Coming Home SoonA Short TheRox Story
by MandiPanda21
Summary: Theresa and Fox are torn apart when Fox leaves for war. Will he come back to Theresa and keep his promise?


She felt as though a piece of her heart was being torn out from her chest the day he had to leave. It was as though her world was coming to a complete stop. For the longest time he had been there by her side supporting her no matter what she did, and now he was being sent off to fight a war some place else. No longer would she hear his voice whispering his loving support in her hear. 'Don't worry, I'll try to write to you as much as I can,' he reassured her after breaking the news to her fragile, young heart.

Theresa bared a weak smile for him that morning. She had decided last night before going to bed that she would be brave for him and show him that she had faith that he would make a quick and safe return. Not wanting to be like all the other women losing their loved ones, she had decided to keep her appearance up by smiling rather than crying like the rest of them. Though it was harder to do than she had anticipated, she managed to keep her tears locked away inside of her until they shared those few last minutes together. The two lovers stood holding on to one another, not wanting to let go for anything. Each of them memorized that last moment together, he cherishing it more than she would ever know.

He watched as his buddy approached them, while she feared the words he was about to speak. He took an uneasy breath and she could feel the shakiness in his voice against the top of her head where his chin rested upon. "Time to go," his friend said as he patted his friend's back with sympathy. Only three weeks had remained until their wedding, but now because he was leaving they were forced to push it back once again. Unfortunate circumstances had caused them to do so previously. It had seemed for both of them as though they would never be happy together. Even though they felt that all odds were against them, they knew anything was possible as long as they had each other.

They clung on to each other as if the world was coming to an end. For both of them, it was in some way. She could feel his hold on her tightening. Theresa wanted to break down and cry, but she remember what she had promised herself, 'No crying, Theresa,' she could her a tiny voice in her head saying very firmly.

They both watched as the other soldiers around them said their final goodbyes and boarded. She knew she might seem a bit selfish, but she didn't want to let him go just yet. He pulled back from her, expecting to see her face stained and her nose red from her tears, but much to his surprise she had remained her composure. As he cupped the side of her face with his right hand, he rubbed his thumb up and down her cheek as he said smiling down at her, "It's okay to cry, you know. I won't hold it against you." A single tear escaped from the corner of her eyes, falling onto his hands. "See, doesn't that feel better?" he asked while pulling her closer one last time before he had to go as he kissed her sweet, scented hair.

"How can you act so calm?" she cried out, a little frustrated with him, but more so scared that she would never see him alive again.

"Look at me, Resa," he said lifting her head up by placing his curled index finger under hear chin. "I promise I will come back home to you. Don't worry about me," he said as he proudly smiled, placing his hand over the little pouch of a stomach she had growing inside of her. "We're going to be parents to a little boy or a little girl. You need to take it easy, you hear me?" Even in the last moments they shared, he spoke his concerns about her and the baby, not himself.

With a final warning being given, he quickly, yet sensually, laid one kiss for the long journey ahead of him upon her lips. He didn't say good bye or anything that would give her reason to think that he would not be back. He simply said, "I'll be coming home soon." And with one final embrace, he was gone. Theresa was left standing alone with her tears. She waved to him until he was completely out of her view.

"We'll see you soon," she replied softly touching her stomach as her thoughts of him seemed to wander.

Months full of dreaded lonely nights were endured, all in hopes that soon he would write and say he was coming home. He had kept his promise by writing to her as much as he could. No matter what, he managed to fit in at least five minutes a day to write back home to her. She saved each and every one of those letters. She had explained to her one month old daughter, Elizabeth, that she would save them and show them to her one day when she was old enough to understand about true love. Though he wasn't around, Theresa found her life content with just her and her little baby.

Theresa would never forget the afternoon of June 23rd for the rest of her life. Theresa sat trying to feed little Elizabeth her carrots, which she despised the most, when Pilar called out Theresa's name. Thinking that she was in some kind of trouble, Theresa dropped the baby jar of carrots as she picked up Little Elizabeth. She dashed over to the front porch where she saw that Pilar had been crying, but Theresa could not over look the huge smile across her face. "Mama, what's going on?" she asked as she wiped the remains of her carrot battle with Little Elizabeth.

"They're coming home," she cried. Theresa had never seen her mother more happier in all of her life. "They're coming home!"

"Mama, what are you talking about? Whose coming home?" It still had not hit Theresa. It was a surprise to Pilar that her own daughter had not seen it on the front page of the paper.

"The boys are coming home."

Theresa stood in amazement. 'Could it be true?' she wondered excitedly. Could the day that she had been waiting for be finally here? Fortunately for Theresa the mail was being distributed and was just around the corner from her house. Anxiously she awaited to see if there was a letter for him. 'Please, God,' she silently prayed as she looked above at the clouds for Him, 'Please let this be true.'

Once the mail had arrived, Theresa franticly searched through it all for a letter from him. "Please let there be one," she said impatiently searching. "He wrote!" she squealed with excitement just like a child. "Daddy wrote to us," she told Little Elizabeth as she bounced her up and down excitedly on her lap, while ripping the envelope open.

Dear My Two Little Girls,

I hope you're both doing well. I can't write much. We're about to do something very important. I just wanted to send you both my love and let you know that Daddy's coming home soon. Just like I promised, Theresa. I'll be home soon.

Love you both

Theresa smiled feeling, for the first time since he left, complete. Her world was slowly coming back together and it felt so good. Theresa looked over at her daughter, and for the first time she felt something which she couldn't explain. It was a feeling...a feeling as though she knew her daughter was going to have her father in her life. She felt like she was on top of the world and that this was just the beginning.

A month had passed by, but Theresa had only received two more letters from Fox. Theresa didn't think anything of it though. He mind was concentrated on preparing things for his return. There was only three more days until all the boys returned. Not only was Theresa expecting him to return, but Miguel as well. He had enlisted a over a year ago now, but was one of the lucky ones to stay behind until then.

It was a hot, sunny, and sticky July afternoon when Theresa's world had been put to a halt. Theresa sat fanning herself with a letter that had come the other day, while she sipped on her lemonade. Little Elizabeth had just been put down for a nap, so Theresa had an hour or so of free time to herself. She had planned on spending it just sitting on the porch relaxing, but devastating news quickly changed her plans and priorities.

A man that Theresa had never seen in her life emerged from a car parked across the street. He checked both ways before crossing over and approaching Theresa. Instantly she felt as though something was wrong, but she wasn't sure what it was. "Are you Miss Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald?" he asked reading her name from a tiny piece of paper.

"I am," she nodded wondering who he was and what he wanted.

"This is for you," he said pulling out a letter from his coat's inside pocket.

"Thank you," she said as she took it inside the house to read in private. Theresa sat down as she opened the letter cautiously. 'We regret to inform you...' she saw instantly thinking the worse. Tears fill her brown eyes as she read on, 'Please accept our deepest condolences...' Theresa could not read anymore. She threw the letter across the room quickly as though it was infected with some kind of a disease. "It can't be true," she shook her head denying the facts that were right in front of her face. "There has to be a mistake," she cried. "There has to be another Fox Crane!"

Things were starting to make sense. She had only received two letters that past month when normally she would have received at least five more. Theresa held onto hope that it was still some kind of a mistake. She went three days later to welcome home the rest of the soldiers. Sadly Fox was not one of those coming home alive. Theresa broke down in tears as she saw the caskets of the departed soldiers being carried out. It tore at her heart for her to think that now her daughter would not know her own father, but even more it hurt her to think that Fox broke his promise. He promised he would come home...just not in a casket.

After Fox's funeral services, Theresa stayed behind to speak to him alone. Theresa was a little surprised with herself during the services. Not once did she cry for the man that she loved with her whole heart. She thought something must be wrong with her. She didn't think she could possibly be that cruel and heartless. "I'm sorry, Fox," she said bitterly, "I do wish that you were here with me. You should be here. You promised!" she shouted angrily. "How could you break that promise, Fox? I trusted that you would come back to us. You only had a month more to go." Theresa was beginning to feel a little emotional. She took a deep breath as she remembered what he had told her about crying, "It's okay to cry, you know. I won't hold it against you." and with the words of Fox playing throughout her mind she was finally able to release the tears that she had been keeping locked up. "You're right," she said with a little smile, "it does feel better." 


End file.
